The present invention relates to an elongate, continuous section shelf support for supporting a rectangular section shelf and holding it as a cantilever, the shelf support being formed as a continuous section to run at least part of the length of the rear portion of the shelf, and having support means disposed to engage the rear portion only of the underside of the shelf and retaining means disposed to engage the rear portion of the top of the shelf, whereby the shelf can be frictionally engaged between the support surface and the retaining surface. Normally, there will be parts of the support which extend respectively up above the retaining surface and down below the support surface, to give bracing against an upright surface such as a wall when the shelf support is mounted thereon.
GB No. 2 053 666B discloses a shelf support of this general type. In practice, the shelf support functions very well provided the thickness of the shelf is within fairly fine tolerances. However, it is found expensive to maintain fine tolerances in manufacture, and if customers use their own shelving, the shelving is often outside the required tolerances. It is therefore desirable to improve the shelf support so that it can accept shelving of greater thickness tolerances.